Sugar
by LadyIce905
Summary: This is just a random story. Kakashi wants Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke to get healthier, so he sets them on no-sugar diets. But when Sakura and Naruto persuade Kakashi to go to the candy store with them, it all goes wrong...  *rated T just to be safe*
1. Chapter 1

**Yo. Uh…I just thought of this one day…as usual. I just thought what it would be like if Kakashi liked sugar. Hee hee hee…oh, and this is before Shippuden.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I don't want to.**

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto said happily. Sakura was licking a lollipop. "Can I have that?"

"No way." Sakura began licking the lollipop again.

"Aren't you on a diet, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"I quit…I'll start sooner or later." Sakura answered.

"Why are you licking a lollipop?" Sasuke had just entered the conversation. "You know Kakashi-Sensei doesn't like-"

Sakura stopped licking the lollipop and threw it into the woods.

"Aww…I was about to ask if I could have it…" Naruto muttered sadly.

"…Ew, Naruto," Sakura said. "That's disgusting."

Naruto grinned.

"…What is it?" Sakura noticed Naruto's grin. "Is…is there something in my hair?"

He pulled Sakura's lollipop out of his pocket and started licking it.

"H-How'd you do that?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Ninjas can do anything." Naruto said, still licking the lollipop.

"Naruto, throw it away," Sasuke demanded. "That's disgusting.""No way-"

"Heya, everyone," Kakashi waved as he was walking towards his team. "Sorry I was late, I-" Kakashi paused and saw Naruto licking the giant lollipop. "Uh…Naruto?""Yeah?""Are you…eating a…lollipop?"

"Uh-huh.""Throw it away."Naruto did as told and threw it into the woods.

"Told you," Sasuke sneered.

"Shut it, kiss-up!" Naruto snapped.

Sakura and Kakashi sighed.

**The next day…**

"Hi Sasuke!" Sakura said happily, walking towards Naruto and Sasuke. She had chocolate this time.

"Sakura…" Sasuke began, noticing the chocolate.

"It's dark chocolate!" Sakura said, munching the chocolate. "It has like, only 40 calories."

"Why are you suddenly eating candy now?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know…maybe it's puberty."

Naruto snickered.

"Be quiet!" Sakura yelled. As she was about to take the next bite, Kakashi walked towards them.

"Sakura…" Kakashi sighed.

"It's…it's dark chocolate, Kakashi-Sensei…" Sakura said.

"It still has sugar in it, Sakura," Kakashi said. "Throw it away."

She threw it into the woods.

**The next day…**

"Everyone," Kakashi said. "I have an announcement."

"What is it?" Sakura asked. She didn't bring any candy today because…well…she knew what would happen if she did.

"I think it would be best if all of you…would stop eating sugar.

"WHAT!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, studies say that if you eat healthy, you are stronger and faster and stuff. So I'm putting you on…diets. Sort of."

"Stronger?" Naruto repeated. "I'm already strong, and I eat plenty of sugar! If you ask me, sugar is just as good as vegetables!"

"I don't know if I could live without sugar, Kakashi-Sensei…" Sakura whispered.

"You'll be fine once you get used to it," Kakashi said. "I mean, I don't have sugar, and look at me, right? It'll be fine."

"But what about me?" Naruto shouted. "I don't eat healthy!"

"If you would just try to eat healthy, then it won't be so bad."

Naruto groaned.

"…Sasuke?" Kakashi turned to him. "I haven't heard your saying on this."

"I don't really care," Sasuke said. "I don't eat a lot of sugar, anyways."

"So it's settled, then. No sugar. I'll be seeing you three tomorrow, then." Kakashi waved goodbye and left.

"This is so not fair!" Sakura exclaimed. "I need sugar!""Me, too!" Naruto said. "I'm going home and eating a whole bunch of sugar! I don't care what he says!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Naruto," Kakashi appeared out of nowhere.

"GAH!"

"I'll be watching all you three (maybe except Sasuke) and see if you can handle having no sugar. You know what? I'll give you a week. If you don't eat sugar for one week, then I'll let you off the hook. If you crack, I'll go with the 'no sugar' thing." Kakashi vanished.

"I can go a week without sugar. Can you, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Listen, Sakura," Naruto started twitching. "I really can't. I've been eating sugar for as long as I can remember. I don't think I can."

"Then…what will we do? If you eat sugar, then-"

"We could force Kakashi to eat sugar and see if he likes it! Then, if he does, then we'll be off the hook!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Cool! Then he'll stop telling me to eat vegetables!" Sakura said. "I think we should do it. What about you, Sasuke?""I'm not doing it," Sasuke said, walking away. "But if you two want to, then go ahead."Sakura paused, then said,

"Let's do it, Naruto."

**Next chapter coming soon!~LADYICE~**


	2. Chapter 2

Heya, everyone. Thanks for the replies and stuff. Enjoy, I suppose.

"**Okay, Naruto, here we go." Sakura said, who was hiding in the bushes…with Naruto. Not exactly the best, considering that he didn't shower.**

"**How long is Kakashi just gonna stand there at that grave? C'mon, hurry up!" Naruto shouted. They were spying on him, waiting until he left the grave. And personally, Naruto thought it was taking forever. **

**As for Sakura, she was famished. She woke up at like, 4:00 just to get here and they had been watching him for an hour or so. Her Inner Sakura was getting really impatient.**

**And Kakashi? He knew they were there, but he didn't care. He had no idea what they were doing, though.**

**Finally, Kakashi walked away from the grave. **_**YEAH! **_**Naruto thought. He jumped out of the bushes and yelled, "KAKASHI! Come here!"**

"**What?" Kakashi asked, as if he didn't hear him.**

"**Um, Kakashi-Sensei…" Sakura walked out of the bushes. "What Naruto's trying to say is…will you come to the candy store with us? Just to say our goodbyes to sugar?""The candy store? I really can't stand the smell. Just go by yourselves." he started to walk away.**

"**WAIT!" Sakura stopped him. "Just come! We just want you to come." Sakura got nervous. What if this didn't work? Sasuke said it wouldn't…she should've believed him…**

"***Sigh*…okay, but only for like, 2 minutes." Kakashi couldn't believe he was doing this. This was obviously some way for them to have sugar. But Kakashi wouldn't let them have it. **

*****"Here we are." Naruto pointed to the building. It was called "Candy Craze" (A/N: I know they probably didn't have this but whatever!) **and Kakashi was considering to disappear. "Make it quick." he said. They went inside. The store was full of sugar, and nothing but. Actually, there was a sugar-free section, but Sakura made sure Kakashi didn't see that. Instead they went to the "CHOCOLATE" section.

"Boy I'll sure miss chocolate," Naruto said, doing what Sakura was told him to do. "Hey, Kakashi, have you ever tried chocolate?""No."Naruto's eyes widened. "WHAAAAT!" _No wonder he hates it, he's never had sugar! _Naruto thought.

"You should try some!" Sakura picked up a sample and offered it to him. Then Sakura realized:Kakashi would have to take off his mask to eat, right?

A huge grin spread on her face. Naruto looked confused, then he must've caught on.

"No thanks, Sakura." Kakashi pushed the chocolate away.

_Oh no, he must think we're doing it to see his face! _Sakura thought. "Um, you can do it in private, if that's what you want.""…Eh, I'll pass." Kakashi had to admit, the chocolate did actually look good.

"Please?" Sakura flashed some innocent eyes at him, but her Inner Sakura was totally getting pissed.

"Okay, okay. I'll try some." He picked up the chocolate, and then asked, "Naruto, are you gay?""No. Why do you ask?" "Sakura, could you look away?" Kakashi asked.

"Why?"

"Uh…well…when I take off my mask to eat, you see…women feel…naturally attracted to me, and…well you get the point. Naruto, you can look.""Sweet!"

As Sakura looked away, Kakashi slowly took off his mask and put the chocolate to his lips. _I can't believe I'm doing this, _he thought. Then, he took a bite of the chocolate and slipped his mask back on.

"Sakura, you can look now." When Sakura turned, she saw Naruto in shock.

"Naruto? Hellloooo?" Sakura waved her hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, he'll be like that for a while." Kakashi said.

"So…how'd you like the chocolate?" Sakura asked with high hopes.

"…It was good, I guess," he replied. "But I'm not letting you stop your non-sugar thing.""E-E-Eh? What?" Naruto came back to his senses. "Did it work?""No, Naruto. Let's go. I'll see you tomorrow, Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura and Naruto walked away.

Once they were out of sight, Kakashi grinned. He loved the chocolate. He just didn't want to tell them.

_Man that was so good! _Kakashi thought. He wanted more.

He went up to the "CHOCOLATE" section and bought a few (by few we mean at least 20) bars and hurried home.

***Kakashi sat down on his bed and ripped his mask off. Why hadn't anyone told him that chocolate was good?

No, wait.

His Dad had told him that chocolate (and sugar) was bad. He could just about remember…

*FLASHBACK*

When Kakashi was 4 and was still a wee little Genin, he got into a sugar bowl. But then his Dad saw, and he freaked out.

"KAKASHI! What are you doing!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, this?" Kakashi said, licking his fingers. "My friend told me about sugar, and I wanted to try it. And it's gooooooood.""No, no, no, don't get in that!" his Dad **(A/N: Sorry I forgot his name) **picked Kakashi up and took him away from the sugar.

"Why not? It's good." "No, it's not."

"…I don't believe you." Kakashi folded his arms.

Then his Dad got an idea. "Wait here," he said. As he left, Kakashi got into the bowl again. When he came back, he said, "No, stop!" he picked him back up and sighed.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

His Dad smiled and patted him on the head. Then he showed him a picture of a sumo wrestler. Kakashi gasped. "What IS that?"

"It's what happens when you eat too much sugar, you see. You get really fat, and none of your clothes fit so all you can wear is this diaper."

Now, this really freaked Kakashi out. "I-I won't eat sugar anymore Father, I promise!"

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Kakashi was technically breaking his promise, but who cares? His Dad committed suicide anyway, so what did he know? Kakashi smiled to himself and started eating the chocolate.

"HEYKIDS!" Kakashi shouted, waving around like an idiot, meeting Team 7 earlier than usual.

"That's…weird." Sasuke whispered.

"SoI'mearlytodayisn'tthatODD!" he said. "Let'sgetKICKIN'!"

"What did he just say?" Sakura giggled. Then she realized-he must've gotten a sugar rush from the chocolate_. But how can just one piece of chocolate make someone so hyper? _Sakura wondered.

"This is more weirder than seeing Kakashi's FACE!" Naruto shouted. Then he added, "The whole face, I mean.""You saw his face?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. I'm glad Sakura didn't look." he said.

"Ididn'tgetanysleeplastnightit'….." Kakashi fainted.

"So that's it," Sakura said. "He must've had more.""But that means he's more obsessed than we are!" Naruto said.

"Exactly. Shall we leave him here?""We shall." Sakura and Naruto left.

As for Sasuke, all he said was,

"I hope you had fun eating sugar." He smiled, and left.

**THE END.**

**~LADYICE~**


End file.
